Just cry
by Angel of the night
Summary: Another Mimoe ::avoids flying tomatoes:: Okay, I know my last fic was bad, and This one is on the same level! Please read and Review! Also a bit of Taiora! ::is knocked out by a flying coconut::


Joe walked down the hallways, a slight breeze, brushing his long bangs over his glasses. It was once very long for a guy, past his chin, to the middle of his neck, but he cut it off. Only his bangs were still that long. The back of his hair was cut short. He was wearing a Navy Blue jacket, Beige pants, and black shoes, the formal get-up of a teacher. He slowly openned the door to the classroom, seeing the faces of kids, 1 or 2 years younger then him. The moment the door openned, they became quiet. At 17, he was already a part time professor, his normal job was a doctor, though it was not his choice. Walking up the front, he put down his suitcase on the desk.  
  
"Greetings. I am your New teacher, Mr. Joe Kido. I'll be teaching you Biology. Does anyone know where your teacher left off before he went nuts? I Mean 'retired'? Could you tell me Mr..... Matt Ishida?" Joe smiled as the sarcasim in his voice caused everyone to laugh. Matt was about to answer when suddenly a girl in the back threw a note at him, getting it stuck in his gelled hair. The boy seemed to growl but Joe suddenly plucked the note out of his over-gelled hair and opened it.  
"A Note? Let's see what it says........ My Dearest Matt. You are like my god, my handsome muse. Your golden hair...Blah blah blah....More blahs, signed June." Joe read off the letter, making Matt and June Blush. Joe openned a window and made a paper airplane.  
"Now, just to tell you, I don't really like notes in my class... Sooo..." Joe said, tossing the airplane out the window, and wind carried it out of sight.  
"Hope that the wind doesn't hate ya." And at then Everyone laughed, except the Red Jun, who was glaring.  
  
"Wow! That New teacher was CUTE!" Abbie beamed as she and Mimi and Jane walked down the halls.  
"I guess.." Mimi said, trying to squash that feeling in the back of her heart. She KNEW him from somewhere, but where? She absently flicked off a piece of lint from her green skirt. She left her green jacket in her room, so she was wearing the white shirt with the Blue tie like thing. Personnally, she hated the colors, but the shirt and skirt itself wasn't that bad. Now onlyif the skirt was Blue, Black...or PINK! Nah, the boys would hate pink.  
"Not to mention he's only 2 years older. And guess what I heard?" Jane said.  
"What?" Abbie Leaned in toward Jane.  
"He doesn't have a girlfriend or anything! He lives in a Dorm room in the South buildings." Jane said dreamily.  
"I have to go!" Mimi ran off to meet Sora.  
"How was your day?" Tai asked, walking behind Sora, giving her a quick kiss and a hug.  
"New teacher in bio." Mimi said, rolling her eyes. Joe suddenly walked by. Mimi's hear began to thump wildly as he passed by. He sent a glance at her, his eyes full of sorrow, and then quickly covered it with a smile. Mimi blushed. Memories seemd to tickle her mind, but it was pushed away by some force..... Mimi onced loved him. No she always loved him. What? She had never meet him, hasn't she?  
  
Mimi walked out of the school toward the Eastern buildings. Girls were assigned to the eastern and Western Buildings. Boys in the northern and Southern buildings. Typical Privete school. She sighed as she openned her room and logged onto the computer. A little plant like creature danced along her screen. It was a Screen Saver someone sent her over the internet. Little did she know that the creature protected her.  
  
Joe walked into the room he was given. He had a roommate 2 years younger here. His full name was Koshirou Izumi, but everyone called him Izzy. As he learned, Izzy was always on the computer.  
"Hey, How was your classes?" Joe asked, hanging up his jacket and put his briefcase on his desk. Both of them were very neat and didn't like a mess.  
"Computer class was boring, Trig a snore..." Izzy rolled his eyes as he continued to type on his labtop. Smirking, Joe openned his Navy Blue Labtop and accessed the internet. A Gomamon appeared.  
"Hey Joe!" Gomamon Beamed. Joe panicked and openned a window.  
*DOn't say anything! Theres another.....* Suddenly Izzy popped up behind him.  
"What's that?" Izzy raised his eyebrows. Too late.  
"Joe! Is that another human? He sure looks funny! Isn't he the one with Tentomon?" Gomamon said, pressing his face to the screen. Izzy jumped bacl.  
"Either thats a GREAT artifical intelligence program, or I'd say it's alive!" Izzy yelled.  
"Acually, we're very much alive. We were sent here to keep you safe Izzy." The creature on Izzy's labtop began to speak.  
"Impossible! This cannot be happening!" Izzy said, jumping back.  
"Hello. I am Tentomon, pleased to meet you." Tentomon said.  
"Joe, Whats happening?"  
  
Mimi sighed as she surffed the internet. Suddenly a Black light grabbed her arm, causing her to scream. Sora looked up from her studies and grabbed Mimi from behind, but the force was to strong. They were slowly sucked in when the creature on the screen suddenly yelled,  
"Tanemon Digivolve to....... Palmon! 'POISON IVY!'" Vines hit the black light and they released their grip. A creature flew from Sora's Labtop into Mimi's leaving a trail of light across the screens.  
"Spiral twister!" And with that, the dark lght disappeared. Sora and Mimi sat on the floor, staring at the 2 creatures on the screen. The phone Rang and Sora picked it up.  
"H-H-Hello?" Sora asked, shaking.  
"Sora? DId you happen to meet a digimon yet?" Tai asked.  
"Digimon?"  
" We're digimon! I'm Biyomon and this is Palmon." The creature suddenly said.  
  
Joe sat on the roof. The memories of what happened 3 years ago passing through his mind. Apocolymon didn't lose, he had won. Before he was defeated, He let lose something. Joe was standing away from the group. Their forms wavered and disappeared. Joe slowly disappeared as well. When he woke up, he was in his room. He called Mimi but she didn't know him, nor did she ever go to summer camp. Then began the next 3 years of hell for him. To cover his heartbreak, he studied like there was no tommarrow. Eventually the tears ran dry and he was no longer able to study. Closing his eyes, he let the sinking feeling take over again. Mimi walked onto the roof as say Joe slowly fading away. Joe openned his eyes.  
  
~Flashback~  
*You shall not live, digidestined! You live with my world! I shall take you down with me, one way or another!* Apocolymon said, as he was disappearing. Joe stood in fear that day, for he knew what he had ment. He was going to die.......  
~End Flashback~  
  
For 3 years, he fought it, but now he had given up. His friends were happy now, and nothing should be in the way for their happiness, even if it was himself. Joe looked at his disappearing hand when suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. Looking sharply behind him, he saw Mimi, scared, yet brave. He stood up andslowly backed away, his eyes turnning dark.  
"Joe......" Memories flashed through her mind. Of him protecting her when the group separated. Wait, she never was in a group of kids, she always was in Japan, wasn't she? Memories seemed to flash through her head. Joe suddenly looked at his disappeaing arm. Mimi stepped foreward.  
"Joe? What's happening to you?" She said, stepping closer.  
"Mimi....... Do you remember?" Joe asked his eyes full of dying hope.  
"Joe.....My reliable joe...... I remember...." Mimi stepped closer and then suddenly hugged Joe. With his right arm, he tipped her chin and kissed her. The Sun began to come up. He broke the kiss and Said 3 simple yet powerful words.  
"I love you." and before the sunrise's beams could of touched him, he disappeared completely. Falling to the ground, Mimi cried.  
"Joe......I love you too....... Joe........" She sobbed as the sunlight began to creep over the land. She looked at the sun and wished something.  
"I wish that...This nightmare would be over, I wish that this never happen...Joe... I love you....Come back....COME BACK!" The sunlight swept over over the school with a suddenly flash. Still sobbing, Mimi felt someone help her up.  
"Don't cry Mimi, just don't cry...." Joe said, stroking her hair. She openned her eyes and sobbed into his shirt, but he paid no heed. He just let her cry.  
"Just cry...."  
  
A month later, Mimi was walking from her Bio class, last period. Jane and Abbie chattered around her.  
"I can't believe YOUR dating Mr. kido!" Abbie whined.  
"Your SO lucky!" Jane said, eyeing Joe's Midnight Blue Jaguar. He openned up the door for Mimi and flashed a smile at Jabe and Abbie, who swooned.  
"So how was your day, before my class?" Joe asked, smiling. Mimi gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said, "It was okay I guess." With a smile, Joe turnned on the engine and drove off.  
  
*Whenever your down,  
I shall use my silver wings,  
to carry you into the sky.  
When you need to cry,  
Just cry,  
Just cry on my shoulder my angel,  
Just cry........*  
  
Author notes: If your confuse, like I am, this is based in another, lets say.....demension. Something happened during the final battle, the one with apocolymon. Everyone but Joe was affected by some sort of beam which caused them to forget about the digital world. Joe wasn't affected because he was some distance away. Joe suffered pain and heartbreak and to cover this up, he graduated high school and college at a exstrodenary rate. He was cursed to die though, but somehow Mimi stopped this. See? I'm confused as well. The poem is what I wrote in my writters notebook and it inspired me, along with 'on the hill' and "Lullaby" (from MRK, the ending, but I have the japanese full song)  
  
Chat with her 2 of her digimon:  
A.O.T.N: I listen to WAY to many romantic songs, mostly MRK songs......  
Leafmon: Angel-chan, that was good!  
A.O.T.N: Yeah right...I'm gonna get a drink. ::leaves::  
Bukamon: Please review please!  
Leafmon: PLEASE?  
::Leafmon and Bukamon look at you with puppy eyes. A.O.T.N returns and sweatdrops. She finishes off the fic::  
Thanks for reading!  



End file.
